Sera Wingfield
Name: Sera Wingfield Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 Grade: Sophomore 10th School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, Varsity Cheerleading Squad, Dance Committee Appearance: Standing at 5'5" and very petite, Sera is idolized by many for her size 0 waistline. Of course, being as svelte as Sera does have its disadvantages. For her it would be the fact that her B-cup breasts aren't exactly attention grabbers. Sera's toned physique detracts from her relatively flat chest, however. Sera's a quite attractive young woman in most aspects. Her hair, a light ash blonde in color, extends to her shoulders and is usually either pulled up in a ponytail or a half-ponytail to keep her grown out bangs from her face. Despite her attempts, the short hair in the front of her ponytail always falls out and shades the sides of her face. Her eyes are a deep gray in color and are always coated in thick, dark eyeliner and mascara. Sera's facial features are well-defined. She has a prominant forehead and a slightly long, hooked nose. Her teeth are white in color and straight from a childhood of having endured braces and she has dimples when she smiles. A light dusting of freckles begins underneath her eyes and extends across the bridge of her nose. Although they're almost unnoticeable with the right amount of makeup, they give her a youthful appearance in contrast to the way she dresses and attempts to act. In terms of dress, Sera can almost always be found in form fitting shirts to show off the desirable physique gymnastics have given her in the ten years she's been doing them. Like the rest of her clique, she often wears clothing of designer name that draws a lot of attention to herself. Short skirts and tight jeans are pretty much a given. Biography: Sera Wingfield finds herself dancing atop the socially elite of Bathurst High School along with the rest of the Sisterhood she has become a part of. She and Ali Grayston are very close friends and have been since elementary school. In fact, Sera would easily consider Ali her confidante. When they were younger, their parents joked that they were practically conjoined at the hip, and although they've since separated a bit and gained independence from one another, the two girls remain close friends. While Sera sits atop the social ladder at school, she, like so many others, comes from a relatively simple homelife. The Wingfield family consists of Sera, Bekah (age 18), Terrie (age 14) and their mother Claudia. Claudia makes decent enough money as a local realtor and has been able to provide the girls with most of the things they desired throughout their childhood years -- quite an accomplishment considering her single mother status. The girls' father walked out the same year Terrie was born and Claudia was forced to raise three children under five years old on their own. The girls have always idolized their mother for this feat, Sera in particular, and don't speak much of their dad. He hasn't had much to do with them since he walked out, save for sending their mother the child support she won the war in court over, and the entire family seems content with that. The divorce wound up getting nasty in terms of possessions. Their father somehow managed to keep the house they'd lived in, so Claudia soon moved upstate to Denton to be with her family. She rented out one of the more elustrious townhouses at Briarwood Apartment Complex and the girls have called the place home ever since. Claudia is a bit of a man-hater and prides herself on being self-sufficient, and this attitude has rubbed off somewhat on all the children. Sera doesn't detest men, she's actually had many a boyfriend, but she possesses a very elitist, better-than-thou attitude toward many people she deems "below her". Unfortunately, Sera sees most people as being below her. The socially inept, the geeks, the nerds, the poor -- Sera has no sympathy for people like that and thinks herself better than them. When she was still in grade school she made friends with the more socially elite of the area -- notably Ali Grayston and Carmen Somerset, among others. She and Ali became the best of friends not long after. Although Claudia wasn't exactly loaded and she didn't come from the most prime of backgrounds, the girls accepted Sera with open arms and even now they have an unrivaled cliquiness within Bathurst High. Sera's been described as being a bit of a snob. She's proud of her desireable figure and finds overweight people to be disgusting pieces of filth. Sera seems to have little empathy or compassion toward others and is a very self-centered individual. The simple truth is that Sera Wingfield is a very intolerant person of many things and does not hesitate to vocalize her disgust toward the plebians of Bathurst High. She's a quite mischevious individual and enjoys planting seeds and watching as they turn in to something bigger. Sera Wingfield is a girl with which there is no gray area. You're either her best friend or her worst enemy, and you don't want to be the latter. Advantages: Sera is fiercely loyal to the remainder of the Sisterhood, which could benefit her in that she already has a couple of key allies lurking about on the island. She's a beautiful girl, at least until she opens her mouth, and couldn't have a problem using her god-given features to take advantage of the more simple-minded creatures roaming the island. Although she's very slender and isn't physically imposing, she's quite agile and flexible from years upon years of gymnastics. Disadvantages: Sera is a haughty person by nature with a nearly unrivaled better-than-thou attitude. Allies won't come easily for her unless they were prior friends, and she'd have a ridiculously hard time aligning herself with someone she deemed "below her". Sera's planted a lot of seeds in the past and has dealt some devestating blows to many of her fellow Bathurstians. The saying goes that you reap what you sew, and if that's the case for Sera, she might easily find herself with a high bounty on her head due to her past misdeeds. Number: Female student no. 29 --- Designated Weapon: Flail Conclusions: Oh ho! Another of those sisterhood brats! Bah! Well, at least they provide the viewers with some eye candy (heh). This one seems like she’ll go far, especially with that kind of weapon. But if she doesn’t meet up with her friends, I’m sure some Bathurst kid will come along and just decimate her. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Brandon Cuthbert, Matthew Drew, Gail Smith Killed by: Gail Smith Collected Weapons: Flail (issued weapon), Ruger Redhawk (from Adam Amato), Saiga-12 Shotgun (from Brandon Cuthbert) Allies: Jana Brown, Kevin Kapustiak, Matthew Drew Enemies: Brandon Cuthbert, Adam Amato, Gail Smith Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Sera was originally supposed to be killed by Gregg Archer after an encounter between Sera, Gregg, and Sera's best friend Ali Grayston went sour. This storyline never came to fruition, however. Threads A list of threads that contained Sera, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Shades of Gray, Part I *Shades of Gray, Part II Version II: *The Dead Ought Sleep Forever *Silence and Solitude *The Greatest Weight *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *Schoolhouse Rock *Sorrow So Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sera Wingfield. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students